Le Supra Loup
by HROGTHAR
Summary: Un ado dont la vie bascule suite à une rencontre... Plongé dans un autre monde il devra lutter contre le mal... Une bête mythique... des vampires... ds Loupsgarou... une guerre qui se profile à l'horizon... HPHG, HPOC, HGOC
1. prologuepart 1: Vies maudites

**Caractères gras : langue française dans le deuxième monde.**

_Caractères italiques : pensées des personnages_

**Le Supra-Loup**

**Prologue (part 1) : Vies Maudites **

Il est 6 H 30, le soleil commence tout juste a pointé son nez sur une petite ville du sud de la France, d'un peu plus de 30 000 habitants. Dans cette petite ville vit, dans un appartement, au sein d'une petite copropriété calme un ado de 15 ans allant sur ses 16 ans se prénommant Max Night.

Dans un appartement, une porte s'ouvre et une voix acide crie :

MAX ! Lève-toi immédiatement, c'est aujourd'hui que tu pars pour ton voyage. T'as pas intérêt à être en retard ! Et va préparer le petit déjeuner tout de suite, je ne veux pas que tu fasses attendre Paul et ton frère !

_Putin, encore une journée de merde qui commence. Et puis l'autre con là… cette grosse brute, n'est pas mon frère c'est… mon demi-frère, … pour mon plus grand malheur. Depuis que la poufiasse qui me sert de mère s'est remariée avec son nouvel amant, … pour moi c'est devenu l'enfer. Quand mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, leur couple était déjà au bord du gouffre, et de la rupture…_

Tu te dépêches ! Cria la voix de sa mère en colère.

Oui, je me lève !

Max se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement. En se séchant il se détailla du regard.

_Pas vraiment de muscle, … et je suis assez grand pour mon age avec mes 1 m 85. J'ai les cheveux longs et noirs qui m'arrivent environ jusqu'au milieu du dos et que j'attache en catogan, et j'ai 2 mèches de mes cheveux qui viennent encadré mon visage. J'ai des yeux aussi bleus que la glace … et c'est 1 des rares attraits physiques de ma personne que je supporte. Bref, … en clair je suis pas le genre de garçon ayant un physique attirant, … je ne suis pas ce que l'on appelle un "beau gosse", quoi._

Max termina de se sécher et s'habilla, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Max n'oublie pas de mettre un couvert supplémentaire pour Cindy.

Oui, … frangin ! Marmonna Max d'une voix dédaigneuse de la cuisine.

Max mit 5 couverts puis apporta le repas à la famille qui s'était attablée. Il se mit à table et observa d'un œil torve l'ensemble de sa famille.

_Je fixe ma mère, elle regarde son compagnon d'un œil amoureux pendant que lui se sert le café que j'ai fait. Si seulement cette pauvre gourdasse de plus de 40 ans savait que son "mari" s'envoie en l'air avec des petites jeunes de 20 ans, je pense qu'elle cesserait d'être comme elle est… Mon beau-père, enfin façon de parler, un charmant crétin, c'est sur que des comme lui on en fait plus. Il pourrait postuler pour la palme d'or dans la catégorie "je suis un abruti, je le sait et je le reste". Et enfin la cerise sur ce magnifique gâteau à l'arsenic … Mon BEAU-FRERE ! Il a 2 ans de plus que moi et se trouve en Terminale, … je me demande comment, allez savoir ? Enfin, c'est le genre de mauvais garçon qui plaît aux filles, plus y sont idiots et plus y font de conneries et plus elles les aiment ! Je ne comprends pas les filles ! Et puis à cause de ce connard j'ai pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit car môssieur a baisé sa "conquête" et c'est bien le terme, du moment. En plus je ne sais pas qui lui a appris à le faire de cette manière mais s'était un con fini, y'a cas voir la tête qu'elle tire en ce moment la Cindy, la pauvre vient de s'apercevoir qu'elle a pas fait une si bonne affaire que çà. Je m'explique : Môssieur prend son pied en gueulant bien fort à chaque fois pour me réveiller, il se la tape 10 minutes, max 15 puis parle pendant 45 min-1 H et recommence, et comme çà jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, soit disant que çà excite ces demoiselles, enfin si on s'en tien à ce que j'ai entendu hier au soir, c'est à dire rien, mais alors absolument rien, il y a alors 2 possibilités, soit choix 1 elle est très frigide, choix 2 il s'y prend comme un pied, perso j'opte pour la deuxième possibilité … enfin passons, donc tout çà pour dire qu'il m'a pourrit ma nuit car cet abrutit sait que passer 1 H du matin j'e n'arrive plus à dormir … Enfin passons, et pensons plutôt à ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui avec la classe on va dans les Alpes avec les profs de bio et de maths pour étudier la flore, le prof de maths nous accompagne car après la journée de bio, on reste là-bas pendant 6 jours durant lesquels on pourra faire du ski. Une semaine de bonheur en perspective, UNE semaine sans ma famille, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu ! Et oui car nous sommes le 1er Mars et je suis né le 4, autant dire que le fêter avec les potes çà va être super. Et puis …_

Max débarrasse la table.

_Et merde j'étais tranquille et voilà que mon beau-père s'en mêle, enfin grouillons-nous car sinon je vais encore prendre comme hier au soir, et d'ailleurs j'ai toujours aussi mal au bras droit, … putin il a tapé fort hier au soir … _Oui, oui tout de suite ! Répondit Max

Alex, il va falloir que tu emmènes Max à son rendez-vous avec sa classe.

Mais je dois déjà déposé Cindy au bahut …donc je ne peux pas le prendre, … à moins que t' es envie qu'on se tue à trois sur mon booster …

Va falloir que j'y aille alors … fit mon beau-père.

Ca ne sera pas la peine, Arthur viens me chercher dans cinq minutes ! M'empressais-je de dire.

Très bien alors …

En effet, pas moins de 5 minutes plus tard une sonnerie retentit.

_Enfiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn ! Putain Arthur je t'adore mon pote, enfin libre. _J'y vais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un adolescent blond avec les cheveux courts et les yeux marrons. Le garçon sur le pas de la porte sourit à Max puis lui fit un accolade fraternelle, appuyant malencontreusement sur son épaule endolorie, arrachant ainsi une grimace de douleur à son ami. Arthur s'en aperçut mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Arthur demanda :

Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Oui, j'ai emmené des mangas pour les copains et tout particulièrement pour Cyril et Matt. J'ai aussi emmené mon carnet à dessin un crayon et une gomme. T'as ma guitare ?

Tant fait pas j'y ai pensé … Au fait t'as pensé à prendre le 5 ème tome d'Harry Potter ?

Ne tant fait pas j'ai aussi pensé à toi …

Yeeeeeessssss ! fit le blond en sautant sur place

Bon on y va ?

Oui chef ! dit Arthur en se mettant au garde à vous

Je prends mon sac et je te suis !

Max partit chercher son sac puis partit sans dire au revoir à sa famille. Sur le chemin menant à la voiture qui devait les emmener au rendez-vous Arthur demanda :

Ca va ton épaule ?

C'est douloureux et j'ai du mal à lever le bras…

Tu pourras pas jouer au hand-ball, ni au football alors ? fit le blond avec un léger sourire.

Et non faudra vous passer de la star des gardiens de but ! fit Max en entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

Hum … plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette fois ?

Rien, je suis rentré hier au soir et quand j'ai poussé la porte d'entrée, vu que mon beau-père était derrière entrain de tenir un pot de fleur … Eh, … ben … il est comme qui dirait tombé et s'est cassé, et du coup j'en ai prit plein la gueule. Tu noteras quand même qu'il y a un point positif à toutes ces années d'enfer …

Ah … ouais … fit Arthur septique en regardant son ami de travers.

Ben ouais, je suis devenu ambidextre.

Ouais … Mais quand même … c'est pas une raison. Cyril et Matt sont dans la voiture et t'attendent avec impatience.

Y sont pas venus avec toi ! Bande de lâcheurs !

Non … c'est moi qui leur est dit de ne pas venir et de rester dans la voiture au cas où t'en aurais prit plein la gueule et que tu saurais en mauvais état. On aurait toujours put dire que tu t'étais cassé la gueule dans les escaliers en les descendant. Dit son ami en riant.

Et tu trouve ça drôle ! Enfin t'as bien fait …

Arrivé à la voiture, je vis mes amis m'attendre.

_Matt et Cyril … Je les avais connus en primaire et même si on avait dû se séparer pour aller au collège, quand on s'était retrouvé au lycée çà avait été comme si on s'était quitté hier … Ils n'avaient pas changés. _Salut les frangins !

Moi, frère avec ce type … plutôt crevé ! dirent les concernés dans une parfaite synchronisation en se désignant mutuellement du doigt.

Les gars si vous continuez à être aussi synchro … je vais finir par croire que vous êtes des jumeaux. T'es pas d'accord Arthur ? dit Max en tournant vers son ami.

Si, si … évidemment.

QUOI ! dirent ils ensemble une nouvelle fois.

Ils se regardèrent de travers puis commencèrent à se chamailler comme des gamins de cinq ans.

_De vrais gosses, ils arrêtent pas de pre,ndre le bec mais ils s'adorent … On voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. _Bonjour monsieur.

Bonjour Max! Alors prêt pour passer 1 semaine en pleine nature ?

Paré !

Dans ce cas on y va !

Max et les autres montèrent dans la voiture. Les 4 amis roulèrent pendant environs 10 minutes puis arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous de la classe. Ils mirent leurs affaires dans la soute du bus prévu à cet effet. Max garda tous ses livres et son carnet à dessin avec lui, puis les élèves montèrent dans le bus. Quelques minutes plus tard la classe roulait vers les Alpes.

Bien chers élèves le voyage va durer environs 7 h donc nous arriverons au chalet en fin d'après midi . Vous aurez quartiers libres jusqu'à l'heure du dîner qui aura lieu à 19 h. Après il y aura extinction des feux à 22 h. C'est tout pour le moment ! annonça le prof de Bio avant de se rasseoir.

_Ce voyage commence bien … Mais attendons de voir le suite … _pensa Max en se calant confortablement dans son siège.

OoO

Dans un univers parallèle, là où sur la Terre 2 communautés subsistaient, mais dont l'une était cachée à l'autre, un ado de 15 ans dormait dans une petite maison pareil aux autres dans l'avenue Little Whinging, dans le Surrey en Angleterre. Cet adolescent avait les cheveux noirs en bataille avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, ce qui lui avait valut une célébrité dès son plus jeune âge dont il se serait bien passé. Certes il était célèbre, mais à quel prix ? Plus aucune famille, plus de père, plus de mère et tout récemment, plus de parrain avec la mort de Sirius Black. En clair plus aucune famille de sang. Enfin … si … il lui restait son oncle, sa tante et leurs fils … mais ils le détestaient et l'ado le leur rendait bien au niveau de la haine qu'il leurs portait. Mais l'ado faisait quand même tout ce qu'ils demandaient car il ne pouvait utiliser ses capacités qui les faisaient trembler de peur.

Il était 7 h et l'adolescent dormait toujours, mais d'un sommeil agité. Il marmonnait beaucoup de mots qui auraient put paraître dénué de sens pour qui ne connaissait pas ce qui s'était passé en juin dernier.

Sirius … Sirius … voile …. Bellatrix … prophétie …

Mais tout d'un coup un grand cri retentit dans toute la maison, réveillant de ce fait tous ses habitants.

SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS ! fit l'ado en se réveillant brusquement après un cauchemar.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux et entourant ses jambes de ses bras pour s'apporter un réconfort inexistant. Une poignée de secondes plus tard la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait à la volée.

HARRY POTTER! rugit l'oncle de celui ci. Y4EN A MARRE QUE TU NOUS REVEILLES TOUT LE TEMPS DE CETTE MANIERE !

… …

VA PREPARER LE PETIT DEJEUNER !

Harry se leva, se doucha se sécha rapidement, puis descendit faire le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Pendant qu'il préparait le repas Harry repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa triste vie.

_Avant même ma naissance une vieille folle m'avait prédit mon existence, … une existence de malheur … voilà ce que j'ai obtenu … tu parles d'une vie … à 1 an ½ mes parents sont morts en me refilant une célébrité dont je me serrais bien passé … Puis pendant 10 ans j'ai souffert dans une famille où on me traité de monstre pour ce que j'était … un sorcier ! … Puis à 11 ans on m'a fait découvrir le monde auquel j'appartiens désormais. Mais malheureusement depuis que j'ai 11 ans un mage noir cherche à me tuer, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer selon cette putain de prophétie à la con … A 13 ans j'ai caressé l'espoir de quitter cette famille en retrouvant mon parrain … Sirius  
Black … Mais il y a quelques semaines on me la définitivement enlevé … JE JURE DE LA TUER, QUITTE A METTRE MA VIE EN JEU MAIS JE JURE QUE JE LA TUERAIT …_

Alors ça vient ! déclara la voix acide de sa tante.

Oui, … oui tout de suite.

Alors, qu'Harry apportait le petit déjeuner, un hibou traversa la fenêtre ouverte du salon et vînt voleter près de Harry avec une lettre attaché à la patte. En voyant l'oiseau l'oncle de Harry cria :

FAIS MOI SORTIR CE MAUDIT VOLATIL D' ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Oui oncle Vernon … fit Harry.

Harry décrocha le message de la patte de l'oiseau, puis le hibou repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry mit la lettre dans sa poche, finit de servir le petit déjeuner, puis monta dans sa chambre lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Harry décachette la lettre et la lut.

Cher Harry

Salut, vieux c'est Ron. Je suis désolé de te dire que cet été tu ne pourra pas venir tout de suite. Faudra que t'attende la dernière semaine de vacance tout comme Hermione pour venir au Terrier.

En espérant que tu tiennes le coup … toute la famille pense à toi.

PS : On pourra peut être te faire parvenir ton cadeau durant l'été donc faudra que tu patientes jusqu'à ton arrivée.

_J'ai vraiment une vie maudite ! _pensa Harry en repliant la lettre et en la faisant brûlée sans s'en rendre compte, sans avoir besoin de baguette.


	2. prologuepart 2: Changemant de monde

Prologue part 2 : Changement de monde 

_Où suis-je ? … Tout est d'un blanc immaculé autour de moi, et … il n'y a rien, absolument rien ! Juste … du blanc à perte de vue. Mais où suis-je. Je ne connais pas cet endroit et pourtant je le sens reposant, doux … tiens … un bruit, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un … miroir … liquide ? Des voix … j'entends des voix … mais que disent-elles et … Aïeee mon épaule putin…_

Max, Max réveille-toi !!!

Aïeee ! Putin Arthur mon épaule merde !!

Désolé mais il est midi et tout le monde doit descendre pour déjeuner !

OK, j'arrive…

Toute la classe descendit du bus et nos quatre amis, se trouvèrent une table pour pique-niquer.

Tu vas pouvoir manger ?

Sûr… regarde… Max leva son bras et contre toute attente de sa part… Il n'avait plus mal du tout et ne ressentait plus rien. Je vais parfaitement bien. _C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, quand je me suis réveiller, Arthur avait beau m'appuyer sur mon épaule droite j'avais pas mal… Je vais pouvoir jouer de la guitare… Géniale !!_

Dit Max ?

Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cyril ?

Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare pendant la semaine ?

On commence quand tu veux !!

YEEEEESSSS !!!!!!

Hey ?! T'as écrit de nouvelles chansons ?

1 ou 2…

Tu pourras nous les faire écouter ?

Ouais mais pour l'accompagnement il me faut une guitare électrique…

On verra çà plus tard. Dirent les 3 amis en se jetant un regard en coin.

Bon je vous les ferais écouter… mais pour ça faudra que je chante parce que je ne l'ai est pas enregistrées… c'est à vos risques et périls. Fit Max le sourire aux lèvres.

Ouais c'est vrai ça ! fit Cyril de mauvaise fois.

Arthur j'espère que tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de somnambulisme comme la dernière fois cette fois ci.

Ouais j'essayerais Max… Mais je ne vous promet rien. Fit le concerné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

Eh Max tu te chargeras des dessins à faire pas vrai…

Si ça peux vous faire plaisir… souffla Max.

OUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!! dirent les 3 amis en levant les bras en signe de triomphe.

Quelque chose me dit que je viens de me faire enfler. Soupira-t-il.

Tout le monde remonte dans le bus… On repart !! annonça le prof de Maths.

Les 4 amis suivirent le mouvement donner parles autres élèves de la classe. Pendant le reste du voyage Max lut son 5ème tome d'Harry Potter.

_on se ressemble sur certains points lui et moi, on a tous 2 une famille qu'on déteste et qui nous le rends bien, mais on a su se trouvait des amis qui sont là pour nous… _On est semblable finalement ! chuchota Max pour lui même.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? questionna Arthur.

Rien, rien…

3 h plus tard toute la classe arrivait au chalet. Elle descendit du bus

récupéra ses affaires et s'avança vers l'accueil du chalet.

Bien nous allons répartir les chambres… vous serez par 5. Alors 1ère chambre Arthur Cyril Matthias julien et…

_Ca y est ma chance s'arrête ici on va être séparer…_

Max.

_ A la chance… J'aurais parié être avec l'autre blaireau encore une fois mais non !! Putin j'ai de la veine aujourd'hui…_

Monsieur ?

Oui ? fit le prof de maths levant la tête de sa liste.

Julien n'est pas venu avec nous

Très bien dans ce cas le 5ème sera… Arnaud !

_Et merde j'aurais du parié… On peut toujours tenter quelques chose. 3… 2… 1…_ Hum monsieur ?

Euh… voilà avec Arnaud on peut pas se piffer donc je me demandais si…

Alors dans ce cas le cinquième sera… Arnaud !

_Et merde j'aurais du parier…_ _On peut toujours tenter quelque chose … 3… 2… 1…_ Hum monsieur ??

Oui Max ?

Euh… voilà avec Arnaud on peut pas se piffer donc je me demandais si….

Alors dans ce cas c'est parfait ! Comme çà vous apprendrez à vous connaître et à travailler ensemble !

_Connard… heeeee… mais attend qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « travailler ensemble »…_ En… Ensemble ?

Oui, les chambres définissent les groupes pour la biologie. Termina le prof en se tournant vers le reste de la classe.

_QUOI !! Mais y veut ma mort cet abruti… Mais je vais commettre un meurtre…_

_ Oh, oh… pas bon là, y commence à s'énervé, y va faire une connerie… Mieux vaut intervenir tout de suite…_ Max vient on monte dans la chambre et on désignera les lits. Tant fait pas on est à 4 contre 1, y fera rien. Chuchota Matt à Max.

Ouais on y va. _Et puis qu'est-ce Qu'il à l'autre à me fixer comme çà et à sourire comme un abruti, une connerie et je me le fait…_

Max monta rageusement les escaliers emportant son sac et sa guitare suivi de ses amis et du 5ème . Arrivé dans la chambre il jeta ses affaires sur le premier lit venu, prit sa guitare et repartit dans l'autre sens sans attendre les autres. Cyril faillit le percuter quand il entra dans la chambre. Arthur, Matt et Arnaud le regardèrent passer avec sa guitare dans le dos. Quand il passa devant Arnaud, celui-ci lui fit un croche-pied qui eut pour effet de le faire s'étaler devant toute la classe et donc de se faire humilier par la même occasion. Max se releva comme si rien ne s'était passer et poursuivit son chemin sous les rires de la classe et le sourire narquois d'Arnaud. Le prof de bio ayant vu se qu'il s'était passer engueula Arnaud, le menaçant de le coller si celui-ci recommencer. On l'aperçut tout juste 10 minutes lors du repas. Cyril, Matt et Arthur le retrouvèrent dans la chambre entrain d'écrire une nouvelle chanson et la musique qui l'accompagnerait.

Le lendemain, la sortie de bio se passa sans incident notable.

Le soir du 4 mars, toute la classe campait dans la forêt. Les prof avaient fait un grand feu de camps autour duquel toute la classe était réunie. Puis à un moment Arthur, Matt et Cyril s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes. Puis tout d'un coup Max entendit :

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE…

Max se retourna en entendant la chanson puis regarda avec un air ébahi ses trois amis amenés un long paquet rectangulaire avec un gros gâteau au chocolat avec dessus 16 bougies allumées. Arthur vînt se mettre devant Max et lui mit le gâteau sous le nez en lui disant :

Allez souffles-les et fait un vœux.

" Je veux changer de monde ".

Max souffla ses bougies puis serra dans ses bras ses les larmes aux yeux en les remerciant. Puis il indiqua le paquet du pouce.

C'est quoi ?

Ton cadeau !! Avec Cyril et Arthur on s'est cotisé pour t'offrir çà. C'est pour que tu animes la soirée. Fit Matt avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Max eut un regard dubitatif puis prit son cadeau et l'ouvrit. Un silence s'installa puis on entendit :

Elle est magnifique ! Vous avez du vous ruinez pour l'acheter !!

Pas tant que ça en fait…

Je vous remercierez jamais assez ! s'exclama Max en sortant de son étui une magnifique guitare électrique bleue nuit.

Et tu sais en jouer ? dit Arnaud d'une voix méprisante.

Evidement qu'il sais en jouer sinon on ne lui en aurait pas acheté une, abruti ! lança d'une voix froide Cyril.

Arnaud ne répondit pas à cette pique mais une grosse colère se lisait sur son visage. 2H plus tard tout le monde était couché dans les tentes.

Vers une heure du matin, du bruit se fit entendre ce qui réveilla Max.

Putain de bruit à la con, je dormais bien, fait chier ! chuchota-t-il.

Max tourna la tête pour essayer d'écouter au mieux.

Scritch… scritch… scritch…

Des bruits de pas.

Mais qui serait assez con pour sortir à une heure pareil ! pesta-t-il. Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce connard.

Max enfila ses baskets, son pantalon de jogging qui traînait et son débardeur puis sortit. Dehors il regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne voyais rien. Il rentra dans la tente, mais à le lueur de la pleine lune, il remarqua qu'un sac de couchage était vide.

_"Connard de somnambule, va falloir que j'aille me les gelées pour aller le chercher, tu fais chier Arthur."_

Max ressortit de la tente et prit un bout de bois avec encore de la braise et le ralluma en soufflant dessus pour s'en faire une torche. Quand ce fut fait il éclaira le sol et remarqua que les traces de pas d'Arthur étaient encore fraîches. Il commença à les suivre, un quart d'heur plus tard il déboucha sur une clairière où Arthur se tenait debout au milieu. Max s'avança vers Arthur puis au moment où il allait prendre le bras de son amis pour le ramener vers le campement, Arthur toujours endormit et les yeux clos tendit le bras devant lui et lui montra quelques chose du doigt. Max suivit la ligne imaginaire que traçait son ami et tomba sur une paire de bille jaune puis deux, trois, quatre…

_"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse une paire de bille bleues apparue tout récemment s'avança et sortie du taillis dans lequel elle se trouvait pour découvrir…

_"Un loup… minute papillon ça veut dire que… Et merde… Putain Arthur t'as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. N'empêche ce loup blanc est vraiment magnifique. Et je vais faire pour nous sortir de ce merdier. Je te jure que si on s'en sort vivant Arth' tu m'en devra une de la taille d'un terrain de foot"._

Le loup blanc commença à s'avancer vers les deux ados, d'un pas souple et légèrement félin puis s'arrêta à 5 mètres des 2 amis. Max se baissa doucement toujours torche à la main puis ramassa une pierre assez grosse pour le faire fuir au cas où. Il se releva lentement puis fixa le loup blanc. Puis tout à coup sans aucun signe avant coureur le loup blanc se jeta vers Arthur tous crocs et griffes dehors, Mas se déplaça devant son ami pour le protéger et arma son bras pour lancer la pierre, mais n'eut pas le temps et quand son bras aller percuter le loup il le traversa sans rencontrer d'obstacle comme si le loup était fait de brume.

_" Mais c'est quoi ce délire, c'est un esprit, un fantôme, une illusion…"_

Puis avant qu'il est réalisé la mâchoire du loup se referma sur son épaule gauche lui arrachant un cri de douleur monumental qui eut pour effet de réveiller Arthur.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, l'image du loup disparue pour laisser place à son ami qui se tenait l'épaule pour arrêter le saignement.

_ " Putain j'ai mal… il m'a pas loupé l'enfoiré de canidé !"_

Max ! Max ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai mal !

Max pourquoi tu… … … MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !!!

Mais avant qu'il est put faire quoi que ce soit son ami avait disparut devant ses yeux. Arthur se dépêcha de rentrer au campement pour prévenir les autres qui lancèrent les recherches dès qu'ils furent au courant. Ces recherches durèrent toute la nuit mais ils n'obtinrent que du vent.

OoO

_"Où suis-je ?"_

Max jeta un regard circulaire sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

On dirait l'endroit de mon rêve… Mais je suis où ?

Tu es sur Gaïa.

Max sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers l'origine du bruit et vit une femme drapée à la mode romaine dans une toge blanche accompagné d'un loup blanc au yeux bleus.

Où çà ? demanda Max un peu perdu.

Sur GAÏA, la Terre primaire permettant de voyager dans les mondes parallèles.

D'accord je vais me réveiller… je suis dans un de mes fantasmes… je vais me réveiller.

Pense tu que si tu était dans un rêve ta blessure continuerais de saigner comme elle le fait ?

_"Non effectivement…"_ Qui êtes-vous ? sans paraître indiscret. Demanda Max.

On m'a donné beaucoup de noms mais je préfère celui de Gaïa.

Max parut un instant décontenancé.

Je suis en vous alors ?

Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai donné mon nom à cet endroit.

D'a… d'accord… et pourquoi je suis là ?

Pour accomplir une mission et pour faire face à ton destin.

Une mission ?… Mais je suis un ado banal, comme les autres et puis y'a d'autres gens qui sont mieux que moi à travers le monde.

Peut être mais tu dois accomplir la mission qui t'es destinée. Quand tu l'auras fait tu pourras choisir… c'est ça ton destin.

Choisir ?… Mais entre quoi et quoi ?

Tu le sauras le moment venu. Fit la belle jeune femme avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Parlons un peu de cette morsure…

En parlant de çà… vous pourriez pas faire quelque chose s'il vous plaît ?

Gaïa agita sa main d'un geste négligeant et sa blessure arrêta de couler et se referma, mais un tatouage d'une tête de loup se dessina sur son omoplate gauche.

Reprenons, cette "morsure" est un cadeau…

UN CADEAU ?! J'ai faillit perdre un bras et vous appeler ça un cadeau…

Laisse moi m'expliquer. Ce n'est pas une morsure banale. C'est là morsure du _Loup Lunaire_.

Et ?

Et ça te donne plusieurs pouvoirs. Avec tu pourras pratiquer la magie dans le monde où je vais t'envoyer, tu pourras te transformer comme bon te semble en chat noir, en panthère noire de la taille d'un tigre adulte, en lion altier noir avec une crinière blanche, en loup noir et enfin en Supra-Loup. Tu a aussi gagner la connaissance et la puissance nécessaire à la création des sorts et je t'offre la maîtrise de la magie sans artefact. Tu maîtriseras désormais toutes les formes de combat à mains nues et à l'arme blanche… Tu pratiques bien ces arts de combattre, non ?

Un peu de Karaté et de Kendo mais… pour les sort comment je dois m'y prendre ? Et mes transformations ?

Grâce à ces dons tu auras une plus grande force et une plus grande vitesse, il va s'en dire que pour tout ça ton corps va s'adapter… Pour créer un sort tu dois nommer une formule, puis visualiser l'effet que tu veux qu'elle aie dans l'espace et le temps, ainsi que sa masse, sa forme et à quoi elle ressemble. Pour ce qui est de tes transformations animales il faut que tu visualises dans ton esprit la transformation de ton corps d'humain en la forme animale que tu souhaites obtenir. Il faut aussi que pense être l'animal que tu choisis d'endosser.

Mais ? car je suppose qu'il y a le contre coup de toutes ces fabuleuses capacités, non ?

Mais tu seras un loup-garou dans le monde où tu te rendras.

Génial… soupira Max.

Néanmoins contrairement au loup-garou commun tu ne craindra pas l'argent et tu gardera ton esprit humain durant la pleine lune.

Je vois… Et vous pouvez me dire qu'elle est la différence entre un _Supra-Loup_ et un _loup-garou _?

C'est très simple, le loup-garou ne se transforme qu'à la pleine lune tandis que le Supra-Loup peut se transformer quand bon lui semble. Le Supra-Loup est supérieur au loup et au loup-garou sur tous les plans, que ce soit physique ou psychique. Tu pourras noter plusieurs différence physiques entre le Supra-Loup et le loup-garou. Le Supra-Loup à un corps humanoïde avec une tête de loup et possède trois queues, tandis que le loup-garou possède un corps se rapprochant plus du loup, il a un corps squelettique et de plus longs membres et ne possède qu'une seule queue. Essaye de te transformer pour voir si tu as compris.

Max se concentra quelques instants puis commença petit à petit à se transformer en panthère. Plusieurs minutes plus tard une magnifique panthère aux yeux bleus de glaces se trouvait devant Gaïa. Max se re-concentra et reprit sa forme normale au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il transpirer à grosse gouttes.

C'est pas facile… c'est crevant ! dit-il en se penchant en avant et en posant ses mains sur ses genoux quelques instants le temps de reprendre son souffle.

" C'est un petit génie…" C'est très bien tu as réussi du premier coup mais il faudra que tu t'entraînes à toutes tes transformations très durement et avec assiduité pour pouvoir les réalisées en quelques secondes. Bien je crois que j'ai fait le tour de toutes tes nouvelles capacités. Il ne me reste plus qu'à t'envoyer dans ton nouveau monde. Ah non j'allais oublier tu a aussi gagner les connaissances requises à la fin de la cinquième année d'étude de Poudlard.

D'accord. Mais avant j'aurai deux questions à vous poser.

Vas y !

Pourquoi m'avoir fait si puissant ?

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu échoue ou que tu te fasse tuer !

… Où ?

Tu connais Harry Potter ?

Oui, … Non ne me dîtes pas que … fit Max avec un éclaire de compréhension dans le regard.

Bon courage…

Non attendez comment je vais faire là-bas ? J'ai pas d'argent et je ne connais personne. J'ai pas de baguette et j'ai jamais étudier la métamorphose, les sortilège ou les potions…

Tu t'en sortiras, ne t'en fait pas. A la prochaine.

Attend…

Avant qu'il est put finir sa phrase il disparaissait de Gaïa pour apparaître dans le ciel du nouveau monde à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Il atterrit une seconde plus tard dans un tas de poubelles en se fracturant l'épaule droite.

OoO

Une jeune fille de 16 ans rentrait chez elle en passant par le centre ville. Elle était mignonne et sexy et le puberté avait bien fait son œuvre chez la jeune fille qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Ses cheveux avaient poussaient et de ce fait étaient devenus disciplinaient avec le temps. Et cette jeune fille se prénommait Hermione Granger.

Elle avançait tranquillement en rentrant de sa soirée avec ses amies quand elle vit un flash de lumière et quelques chose tombée du ciel en produisant un "CRACK" sonore puis un boucan inimaginable. Hermione s'avança prudemment jusqu'à un morceau de mur qui la cachée et observa la ruelle où elle entendait une voix râlait contre les services de nettoyages moldus ne faisant pas leur travail, ce qui la fit rire sous cape.

"_Ca doit être un sorcier qui à raté son transplanage"_

Quelques instants plus tard elle put voir un adolescent d'environs son âge sortire de la ruelle sombre en se tenant l'épaule droite avec ses vêtements en lambeaux. L'adolescent avançait péniblement et elle put entendre

Faut que je trouve Dumbledore…

Juste avant que l'ado ne s'effondre sur le trottoir.


End file.
